


Despair

by ZhenLe



Category: Free!
Genre: (minor angst maybe I think I don't know), Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhenLe/pseuds/ZhenLe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has never fought with his parents. But now that it’s happened, he can’t help but despair. It only gets worse when Haru doesn’t appear to be home…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair

**Author's Note:**

> For the MakoHaru Festival on tumblr, enjoy!~

“Makoto, wait!”

Makoto didn’t wait though. No, he slipped on his shoes in light-speed and ran out the door, not looking back. His face was still red with rage, but his eyes stung with tears of immediate regret.

_What have I done?_

~

“Haru, Haru are you at home?”

Makoto stood in front of the door, knocking and waiting.

The backdoor was locked.

Haru had never locked his backdoor, but one day when he went out, Makoto had ventured in and realised that Haru’s safety was in jeopardy. Even after a lecture on that, Haru only seldom heeded Makoto’s words. Makoto would have been so proud of him, had today been a normal day.

But today was not a normal day.

Makoto sank to the ground slowly, limbs trembling and fists clenched.

_What have I done?_

He held his head in his hands, a huge weight on his shoulders.

_I’m such a terrible person. I’m horrible. Horrible._

The sun’s rays were beating down on him, hot and unforgiving.

_I don’t deserve anything. I’m such a pain to my family. To my friends too._

No stray cat appeared in his sight to comfort him, a punishment for his actions.

_Oh no, I’ve always been such a nag to Haru. I’m not even his mother. He probably secretly hates me, but he’s too nice to say so._

Makoto gritted his teeth and curled his body even tighter.

_I’m the worst._

~

Haru hummed to himself softly. The bags in his hands rustled against each other. He was in a cheerful mood, and for _Haru_ to hum to himself so casually a miracle must have happened.

It was a miracle, to Haru at least, that the mackerel in the supermarket was on a 70% discount and that all the ingredients he needed were available.

Nearing the top of the stairs to his home, Haru suddenly dropped the bags of groceries and ran to his front door.

“Makoto!”

Haru dropped to his knees beside his best friend. Makoto slowly turned to look at Haru, eyes glistening with tears and a heartbreaking look of sadness on his face.

“Makoto, what happened?”

He hiccupped, unable to utter a sound. Stray tears started to stain his cheeks.

Haru didn’t wait any longer for a response. He gently pulled Makoto by the arm, leading him inside.

~

Haru placed a cup of water in front of Makoto, whom he had made to sit on the couch. Then, taking a seat, he proceeded to try to get the other to speak.

“Makoto, what’s wrong?”

The brunet looked up and took a deep breath.

“H-Haru…I…I got into an argument w-with…”

Haru leaned in closer to stroke Makoto’s back gently.

“…my parents…”

A small gasp escaped Haru’s mouth before he could stop it. Makoto, _Makoto,_ argued with his parents?

Sensing the disbelief radiating from Haru, Makoto sank deeper into the sadness engulfing him.

_I really am the worst. The worst. How can anyone love me?_

As quickly as it had come, Haru’s doubt disappeared and he immediately scooted closer to his best friend. By this time, tears were flowing down Makoto’s face as he struggled to choke back sobs.

_I’m sorry Haru, I’m sorry that you have to put up with me._

It was a little awkward, initiating physical contact with Makoto. Haru loved hugging and cuddling with Makoto, but he had never been the one to start it.

So it was a little strange, being the one to wrap his arms around the brunet this time.

“Makoto,” he whispered, “It’s alright. I’m right here.”

“H-Haru…” he buried his head in the other’s shoulder, but did not return the hug.

_I don’t deserve this._

“Tell me what happened. We can fix this together.”

_Why are you doing this for me? I don’t deserve your help. I don’t deserve_ you _._

“The t-truth is, m-my parents told me that I should go to university after graduation…b-but I told them I wanted to get a job first, to pay them back for all these years of education…”

Makoto wiped his eyes futilely as more tears started to form.

“But they didn’t w-want that…they wanted the best for me, they wanted to continue to support me. A-and Haru, I-I got angry, I got angry that I couldn’t repay them back, that all they cared about was _me._

I really am the worst, right?”

“Makoto, don’t say that. It’s okay, we can go apologise later. You’re probably just stressed.”

“N-no…H-Haru, you probably find me a-annoying too, right?”

“What?”

“I-It must be really annoying, f-for me to act like this around you, to keep n-nagging you and acting like a mother. I’m not even your mother. I’m sorry, Haru. I-I’m s-sorry.”

“Makoto, don’t think this way. I really like you, uh, I-I mean I really enjoy your presence. And I, I don’t think I’d be able to survive without you.”

Haru’s face was now a very deep red. He wasn’t used to openly expressing his feelings like this, it just wasn’t his thing. Nevertheless, he squeezed Makoto a little tighter and stroked his hair.

“I’ve never minded how you act. E-even though I might have said it was annoying, I don’t actually think it is. Makoto, it just, it just wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“Haru…are you just trying to make me feel better? Aren’t I just a burden to you?”

“No. Don’t ever think that way. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me. Everything.”

“R-really, Haru?”

“I need you, Makoto.”

Makoto’s head shot up from where it was buried in Haru’s shoulder.

Haru could see all the pain in his expression slowly dissipating, the sadness slowly leaving.

“Haru!”

The bigger boy lunged forward, pummelling full force into Haru and pushing him backwards onto the couch.

“Ah Makoto!” Haru had been totally taken by surprise and was now pinned down, underneath his best friend and unable to move.

“Haru, Haru,” he sniffed, unable to believe the state he had been in just moments ago.

“Stay the night.”

“If it’s not too much trouble for you, Haru.”

“It never is. Besides, today I bought sab – Makoto! I left the saba outside.”

“Eh?!”

~

They ended up going out to a local diner for dinner. The mackerel had been left in the heat for too long to be eaten. Makoto had felt extremely guilty about that. That was why he was treating Haru tonight, not like it was something new.

After dinner, the two slowly made their way back home, ready for a long night (of cuddling) ahead of them.

* * *

“Makoto, are you alright?”

They were standing in front of the Tachibana’s front door. Today, Makoto was going to apologise.

“Un. I-I’ll be fine.”

Makoto flashed Haru a little smile.

“Haru’s with me after all.”

“Hurry up,” complained Haru, a slight blush on his face.

~

“O-Otosan, Okaasan, I-I’m really sorry for yesterday. I really am, please forgive me.”

“Makoto!”

Haru stood in the living room, watching as Makoto’s mother rushed to hug her son while his father smiled at the two fondly. Any leftover bitterness from yesterday’s argument had vanished instantly.

They made up quickly, with Makoto thanking his parents for always looking out for him and with his parents apologising for perhaps being too overbearing.

The raven was filled with warmth and happiness. Makoto was finally back to normal.

“Thank you, Haru-chan!”

Haru turned to see Makoto smiling at him, eyes gleaming brighter than ever and full of positivity.

“I didn’t do anything…” he mumbled, failing to force back a small grin. Makoto just chuckled.

“And lay off the –chan.”

* * *

Extra: Haru was invited to stay over at the Tachibana’s place for a few days to make up for all the forgotten groceries that had spoiled in the sun. (He was very happy, of course.)


End file.
